The present invention relates to managing data requests, and more specifically, this invention relates to optimizing the operations of one or more load balancers.
It is common for clients to access proxy servers to store and retrieve data. Load balancing of requests across the proxy servers is utilized to distribute requests based upon various criteria. However, current load balancing techniques do not take various characteristics of an underlying object store into account. This may place unnecessarily large loads on the system and may reduce performance.